If Physics be the Food of Love, Extrapolate On
by Death by Shovel
Summary: Daichi was going to fail his general physics class if he didn't get help soon. He'd exhausted all other resources and finally decided to meet up with a tutor to see if someone could help him finally understand physics. However, he expected to learn about physics in his meeting, not fall helplessly in love at first sight with his tutor.


Daichi stared at the growing number of formulas and laws being scribbled across the chalkboard by his old, greying physics professor with a growing sense of dismay settling in the pit of his stomach.

He had no idea what his physics professor was talking about. Actually, he hadn't known what the professor was talking about ever since they had started the chapter on circular motion at the beginning of the week, and no amount of scouring the textbook and frantically goggling the subject had cleared up his confusion. A quick glance around the room show everyone fervently attempting the in-class problem scribbled across the chalkboard, which was absolutely disastrous for Daichi considering that he didn't even know where to start with the problem.

The clock ticked as it made it to the end time for the class and Daichi had never been so relieved to hear the familiar rustling of his classmates packing up their stuff in his life. Daichi stuffed his own things slowly into his bag with a furrowed brow. He'd barely been getting by in the class from his textbook, google, and the very few moments in class where he actually understood something. Now, he had zero clue what was going on in the class and his usual sources of help were failing him miserably. He knew none of his classmates and previous experience with asking the professor for help during his office hours only led to more confusion and shame at disappointing the older man. He was a great, extremely nice person, but he was just too intelligent to be teaching a general physics course for non-science majors.

Daichi was slowly beginning to panic before he found his saving grace. The professor paused in gathering his own teaching supplies before calling out one last reminder to the leaving class, almost as an afterthought. "Remember, the physics help center in room 231 is open from 4 to 8 o'clock tonight if you're struggling with this new material. There are plenty of tutors there who would be more than willing to help you!"

Daichi's mood instantly lifted. He could visit the tutors after his night class ended and get their help. And, if that didn't work, he didn't think anything else could.

— — —

Adjusting his scarf to pull the warm, chunky knit closer to his freezing face, Daichi briskly made his way back to the main science building on campus. The further it got into November meat that the nights seemed to come even earlier in the evening, so it was pitch black outside when he stepped out of his night class. The air temperature was steadily dropping in the absence of the sun and Daichi regretted not switching out his regular comfy sweatshirt with his winter coat. The cold seeped in through the flimsy fabric, especially when a wind gust came breezing though, and Daichi could see the frozen droplets of his breath at each exhale.

He was sorely tempted to head back to his apartment just so he could huddle up under some blankets with a steaming mug of tea, but that wouldn't solve his current physics woes. Only visiting a tutor would help that and, by god, he was going to do that despite the weather. Even if it meant traveling to the opposite side of campus in barely-adequate-for-the-weather clothing when it was pitch black and the coldest it had been yet that season.

After possibly the coldest fifteen minute walk of his entire life, Daichi finally made it to the science building, pulling the door open with a relieved smile. The building was empty, which wasn't too surprising considering that the usual classes ended before the sun went down. It was still striking for Daichi as he had only been in the building when it was packed full of other students during the day. He sheepishly checked the time on his wristwatch, an expensive, metallic gift from his father for graduating high school, to make certain that the physics center was still open as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. It read 7:09 p.m., still plenty of time for him to get the help he needed from someone.

He saw his first sign of movement as he neared the designated room. Surprisingly enough, as he popped his head into the room, there were quite a few students in there with tutors. There was a podium with a sign-in sheet right in front of the door asking for the name, class number, and I.D. number of anyone looking for help. Daichi filled out the information without having to be prompted as another student, a tiny, blonde girl with a ponytail on the side of her head, looked on from a desk nearby.

"Oh, are you just here for general physics?" She questioned softly, smiling up at him. She turned slightly, and Daichi was shocked to see the name tag reading "Yachi Hitoka" on her shirt, marking her as a tutor. She looked much too young to even be in college, let alone advanced enough into her college degree to be teaching others!

Daichi nodded in response, dazed at the idea that such a young person could be so advanced.

"Sugawara-san!" She called, moving in her chair to face the front of the classroom where a tall, wispy man was erasing something from the whiteboard with his back to them. He turned, revealing an open, honest face framed by floppy silver hair, kind brown eyes, and a soft friendly smile. "Could you help Sawamura-san here? He's in general physics." He only dimly heard Yachi ask, blinking rapidly at the extremely attractive man in front of him. He hadn't been this instantly attracted to anyone in his life, let alone another man. When the silver-haired man nodded and smiled in his direction, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his plush, full lips spreading as his smile widened, Daichi thought his heart had stopped for a moment.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." He greeted with that heavenly smile still spread across his cheeks. Sugawara took a few steps towards the closest set of desks, patting the desk in front of him while scooting another one so they were facing each other. "Come on, sit down over here with me. Who's your professor?"

Daichi obeyed without any thought, blurting out the name of his professor while being coaxed into the desk by slender hands tipped by gracefully long fingers.

"Ah, I see." The silver-haired tutor hummed, settling into the desk in front of Daichi. "We've had quite a few students of his in this week so far, so don't be embarrassed coming in here for help. You're definitely not the only one." Sugawara reassured, and Daichi realized with embarrassment that they tutor must have mistaken the blush he could feel darkening his cheeks as shame about using for help instead of what it really was: him practically falling in love at first sight.

Daichi mentally shook himself out of his stupor (or at least as tried to, as there were certain things, like meeting a literal angel walking on Earth, thought would always awaken a particular, awe-struck feeling from any sane person) and dug around in his backpacking, fishing out his notebook and physics textbook and settling them on his desk.

"Yeah, I, uh, basically need help with everything in this latest chapter." Daichi admitted sheepishly, reaching back to scratch at his neck in embarrassment, his sleeve slipping down to his elbow as he lifted his arm.

Sugawara's eyes flicked briefly to the exposed forearm before smiling reassuringly at him again. Daichi felt his knees go weak this time, glad beyond belief that he was sitting down. "Well, I'm not sure if I have enough time to teach you the whole chapter, but I'll definitely help get through as much as I can."

And so started the most nerve-racking lesson of Daichi's entire life. Sugawara was immensely helpful as he went through the chapter, explaining each concept clearly and concisely without going into extra, unnecessary details like his professor often did. Before each example problem the silver-haired tutor had him try, Sugawara worked out a similar problem and explained each mathematical step as he slowly made his way to the correct solution.

He was also devastatingly beautiful. Distractingly so, actually. Daichi caught himself tuning out Sugawara's words multiple times to stare rapturously at his lips as they formed each word, much to his embarrassment. As he did his own work, Sugawara would often lean closer to watch his math as he worked through the problem. The other man's closeness combine with his scent, like freshly washed laundry and vanilla, filling his nose had Daichi blushing so hard he thought there was a chance he had set his own face on fire.

When he left the physics help center finally, after an hour of tutoring, he stood in a outside the stairwell leading downstairs. The blush had not faded at all during his tutoring session and still lingered on his cheekbones even after he said goodbye to Sugawara.

 _Shit._ He swore inwardly, desperately staring at the brick-covered wall. _I think I might be in love._


End file.
